Kagomes problem
by brokensoul225
Summary: when Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo in a compromiseing position what will happen? will Kagome be able to ever forgive or trust Inuyasha again, or even survive the pain he caused her? rated M bc it has to do with cutting, and the language.
1. Its Inuyashas Fault

Disclaimer: own nothing, and for those who cant stand reading about cutting I would advise you to not go on… Kagome seems to develop a bit of a problem… don't say I didn't warn you.

Sangos POV

Things have changed over the summer. Miroku and I went on a vacation in Europe, and it was amazing… it was so beautiful, and we grew closer together. The time we shared was wonderful… but what happened here? Kagome was acting different… she was a lot paler than she normally was, and it seemed she never wore colors anymore… she had strange gloves that covered her arms, and painted her nails black… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to talk to me… when we left Kagome and Inuyasha were getting so close, in fact they had just started dating… now they seemed so far apart…. And Inuyasha himself was back with Kikyo, I hated that girl… homeroom was over and it was time for break, so I walked along side Kagome, she was my best friend after all… we ran into Inuyasha… the two of them shared a gaze… Kagome started to get tense, I could feel it… Kagome shoved past Inuyasha and ran into C building. Inuyasha looked like he was about to utter her name… I didn't see Kikyo around, maybe she was sick… I hoped… I saw Miroku heading towards us, and although I wanted to talk to him, I had to see if she was okay… I glared at Inuyasha. " when I find out what you did… and I will find out what you did… you will pay…" I shoved past Inuyasha and ran inside C building, I knew she would be hiding out in the bathroom… when I entered I heard Kagomes singing, it was laced with tears… I had heard this song before… it was by… Seether…

" You make me feel like I'm a whore  
Like I'm the one who's there to bore you now  
It's always gonna be this way  
Get the fuck away  
'Cause I can't seem to show you what you wanna see  
I can never give you anything you need  
I'm sick of wasting time on what can never be  
I cannot control you into wanting me  
You always wanna steal the light  
By stepping on the ones who fight for you  
It's always gonna be the same  
Get the fuck away  
'Cause I can't seem to show you what you wanna see  
I can never give you anything you need  
I'm sick of wasting time on what can never be  
I cannot control you into wanting me  
I hate what you are  
I'll break you and leave you scarred  
I hate what you are  
I'll break you and leave you scarred  
I hate what you are  
'Cause I can't seem to show you what you wanna see  
I can never give you anything you need  
I'm sick of wasting time on what can never be  
I cannot control you into wanting me now  
Into wanting me now  
Into wanting me now  
Into wanting me now  
Into wanting me"

I noticed a puddle of blood on the floor of the stall Kagome was in… what had she done… I kicked the door open, breaking the lock, and saw her with her arm glove down and a bloody razor. " Kagome…what…what have you done?" she quickly pulled her arm glove up and whipped her tears. " Its nothing Sango… really… I am fine… I am better than fine…" she brushed past me and ran out of the bathroom… I was in shock, she had cut herself. As I was walking out of the bathroom to go find Kagome I found Inuyasha… he was standing outside of the bathroom… the bastard, what had he done to turn her into this?? I walked up to Inuyasha, and I could feel Mirokus presence behind me… he gently placed his hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. " Sango, my dear, are you okay?" I was furious. " Miroku, I need to speak with Inuyasha… please go find Kagome… look at her arms… and see if she will talk to you." Miroku seemed confused, but he did as I asked him too… " what in the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha still had that smug smile on his worthless face… "umm… why do you care??" " if you know what's good for you, you will answer me!! I care because Kagome is my best friend and she loves you… now all she wants to do is die, so tell me what in the hell you did to make her like that!!" I began clenching my fists so tight that my nails dug into my palms, causing me to bleed… " what!! Kagome…she's… because of me… because of what I did… oh no, Kagome… please no…" he ran off before I could get any information out of him… I wonder if Miroku is having any luck with Kagome…

Mirokus POV

I chased after Kagome as Sango had told me to, but I didn't understand why I was too look at her arms… I was very worried about Kagome… she had changed and not for the better. I found her hiding out in the Art room which was in H building. She was crying and there was some form of a liquid seeping from her arm glove… to my horror I realized it was blood. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "can I see?" she held her arm out, she was still sobbing… I pulled down her arm glove, there was a very fresh gash, almost directly on the vein… there were several other cuts, some scars… which tells me that she's been doing this for a while… I pulled a rag out of my book bag and placed it over her bloody wrist, applying pressure to stop the bleeding… " Kagome… you need to tell me… why did you start doing this? What happened… does it have to do with Inuyasha?" she had been looking at the floor, but she looked up at me and nodded, her eyes were full of sorrow. " what…did…he…do?" I was trying to conceal my anger, sometimes Inuyasha could be a real ass… " I… I wanted to surprise him… so I showed up at his house… and found him…and…and…and…" she took a shaky breath, trying to keep herself from bawling… " him and Kikyo… they were together, making out… and he just… he just looked at me… its like he didn't even care… so I ran away… and the next thing I knew he was back with her… Miroku what did I do wrong, how did I screw this up… I love him so much… it hurts me so bad… I just… I wanna die…" I was going to kick his ass, how dare he do this to Kagome, especially for some whore like Kikyo… she just wanted him back because he was happy with Kagome… but now this once happy girl sees no point in living and its all his fault. I wrapped my arms around her just as Sango walked in. " you did nothing wrong, Inuyasha is my friend but he can be a real ass… and that's what he is being to you… and trust me I will get him for this…" Sango sat on the other side of Kagome, and Kagome leaned against her… she had begun to sob. I looked up at Sango who was glaring out the door… I turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the door way. I took my hand off of Kagomes shoulder and stood up. " I think you better leave." he was staring at Kagomes arm. " Ka…Kagome?" Sango was about to stand up and fight him. " Sango, stay with Kagome, she needs you more at the moment, let me take care of him…" to my surprise Kagome stood up, pulled her arm glove up, and looked at Inuyasha. " what? You actually care now? Are you quote- un quote sorry? Save it! I loved you, I still do!! But you never gave a fuck about me… I learned that when I found the two of you… so why should you care if I am a cutter, it is no longer any of your concern…" he took a step towards her, and she took a step back. Sango and I backed down for the time being. " show me." she pulled her glove down and I saw the expression on Inuyashas face go from worry to horror. " Kagome…why?" she pushed him back. " oh hell no! you are not going to come back and act like you care about me because you know what I've become." he looked into her eyes. " but I do care about you… I never stopped careing… I made the worst mistake of my life when I went back to her… when I lost you…" she started crying again. " why do you keep doing this to me??" she tried to push past him, but he held her in place. Kagome struggled, and I could feel Sangos anger grow with every moment she saw Kagome try to get away. " I do care… I don't want to loose you… or what I have left of you…" Kagome practically screamed. " you cant save something you have destroyed." Sango walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, she punched Inuyasha in the face. " let her go you bastard!" he released Kagome. Kagome ran past him, out the door and down the hall, but Sango caught her. " you are terrible Inuyasha… how could you do that to her?" Inuyasha looked worn out. "Miroku… not you too…" I suddenly felt very angry towards him. " I saw Kagome sob with her wrists seeping blood because of you… Sango found her in the bathroom just after she cut… Inuyasha she feels worthless because of you, because of what you did… she feels like she did something wrong, even though you were the ass who screwed everything up… you hurt her… and I swear if she doesn't make it, if Sango doesn't get to you… I will…" Inuyasha looked stunned. " I did that? I made her feel so…so worthless that she… she did that… I… I had no idea…" I glared at him. " because you honestly don't care…" I pushed him out of my way and ran after Sango and Kagome… they were in the parking lot, sitting in Kagomes car…


	2. Kagomes attacker

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even seether

Kagomes POV

I just wanted to get away… I never wanted anyone to find out what I have become… I still remember the first time I did it… that very night I found Inuyasha and Kikyo, I couldn't bare seeing him after that… each time I see him I want to die… and talking to him is so much worse, if I hadn't have fallen in love with him I would be fine… but stupid me had to think that he actually cared… Sango was sitting in my car with me, so I couldn't just leave, and I saw Miroku running towards us… " Kagome… are you…okay? I don't know what to say." I didn't want her to worry about me… I wasn't worth the time… " look Sango, I never wanted you… or Miroku…or Inuyasha to find out… I was going to keep this too myself, because I knew you would worry, as would Miroku… and I don't need Inuyashas pity, which is what he is trying to give me… he should go spend time with his girlfriend instead of worrying about what he did to me…" Sango seemed to worry more. " But Kagome you are my best friend, I am always going to worry, and you have changed…" " what you mean the new wardrobe? I see no point in embracing color when all your hopes and dreams will be crushed… yea I know I really have some issues… but I honestly don't care… I just, I need to get away from here before I run into him again… okay Sango?" she didn't want to get out of my car but she knew that that was what I wanted her to do. " yeah okay… but I am coming over tonight, so we can talk." I looked at her and faked a smile… "okay…" she stepped out of my car and shut the door… I started it and sped out of the parking lot… I was going to go to the park… I needed to sit and think, and bandage my wrist… I always seemed to carry ace bandages and things like that now. I sat my book bag next to me on the bench and pulled out an ace bandage, I began wrapping my arm. I would tell mom I sprained my wrist… yeah she would fall for that… I heard someone coming, I looked beside me and there he was… why in the hell couldn't he leave me alone… he makes this so hard… "Inu…Inuyasha?" I wanted to run away so desperately but I had to finish wrapping my wrist, so I continued with what I was doing… I acted as if he wasn't there… he tried to put his arm around me… " what in the hell do you think your doing? You have a girlfriend, go worry about her instead of quote-unquote caring about me… I know you don't, so why do you keep doing this to me?" he looked like I had just smacked him… but I wanted to know the truth. " I… Kagome… I have always cared about you… and I don't know what I was thinking over the summer… I was stupid… I was a jerk… and I hate myself because I hurt you…" oh what the fuck ever… I stood up because I had finished wrapping my wrist… I pulled my arm glove back on. " you sure could have fooled me, because during the summer you and Kikyo got kinda close… so excuse me if I don't want your pity, admit it… you lied to me every time you said you cared… every time you said you would…you would never hurt me… you only care now because your afraid of what I will do… and as I told you before it is none of your business if I hurt myself… go worry about Kikyo." I could feel the pain growing in my heart, I had to get away fast… before he pushed me too far… I turned away from Inuyasha, I couldn't stare into his amber eyes any more… I had to get away, I began to head towards my car. "Kagome…wait…please…" I stopped walking for a moment, and than kept on walking towards my car. The next thing I knew Inuyasha had made his way in front of me, and he wouldn't let me past him. The pain in my heart was unbearable. I choked back the tears… "let me go to my car." he took a step towards me. " not until you talk to me." " Inuyasha… I have nothing to say to you… there is nothing to talk about… I love you and you love Kikyo… so go…go to that bitch!!" I couldn't believe I was able to say all that without breaking out in tears. My cell phone began to ring, the display said Sango. I answered. " hello Sango." " I'm at your house…where are you?" I paused for a moment looking for the right words to say. " I am kinda stuck at the park…" " that's what I thought… I already sent Miroku so you could get away from him." I sighed, thank god. " thank you Sango, but right now I have to go… I will see you soon…" I hung up the phone, and felt someone's hand on my shoulder, gripping it rather tightly… I turned around, it was Kikyo… " I'm gone for one day and you run back to this worthless bitch?! This girl who doesn't deserve to live?!" I could feel Inuyashas anger boiling… " Kikyo… how dare you…" he had his fists clenched tightly against his sides. Kikyo drew back like she was gonna hit me… that's it… no more, I am done… fuck being nice! I stepped up toward her. " throw the first punch bitch and I will fuck your world up!!" she swung at me, trying to punch me in the face… but she missed, I drew back and punched her dead on… I knocked her to the ground. " whose the worthless bitch now?! What now!!" I looked at Inuyasha. " go ahead and comfort her, when she wakes up that is…" instead of walking over to Kikyo he headed towards me… no I couldn't take this again… my heart is already broken and all I want to do is die… just then I saw Miroku running towards us. " Inuyasha!! What the hell!! Haven't you done enough to Kagome?" now was my chance, Inuyasha was distracted by Miroku so I took my chance and ran to my car… I was going to go home and talk to Sango…

Inuyashas POV

Kagome come back… please… I'm sorry… will she ever be able to forgive me?.. I feel so bad… I noticed that Miroku was angry, he looked like he wanted to punch me in the face… and I didn't blame him… Kagome wanted to die because of me… Miroku was my best friend and he wanted nothing to do with me at the moment anyway. I want to be with Kagome… but she wouldn't even talk to me after she found Kikyo and I… I honestly don't know what came over me… come to think of it, one minute I was thinking about calling Kagome and then Kikyo showed up, and its like I had no control… that bitch! She used her powers against me… why hadn't I thought of this before… " Miroku you know how Kikyo has those powers? Well that is how she got me to betray Kagomes trust…" Miroku looked disappointed. " and it took you this long to figure that out? It may be too late for Kagome… we have to try and put her back together… before she kills herself…" I wanted nothing more than to save Kagome. She had already gone back to her home. I wish things were as they once were, when we were happy and together. " how do we get Kagome back… how do we save her?" " Sango and I will try to put Kagome back together… to fix what you broke…" I smelled something metallic in the air… wait… I know that scent… KAGOME! She was bleeding…a lot!! I ran, leaving Miroku in the dust… as I got closer to Kagome the scent of her blood was beginning to make me light headed… Kagomes car was pulled over up a head, the drivers side door was open. I ran up to her car and saw Kagome, she had her hand over her stomach and she was shaking like a leaf… she had been stabbed, someone did this to her… I grabbed Kagomes phone and called Sango. " sango get over here now, Kagome has been stabbed…" Sango hung up the phone and got in her car. I unbuckled Kagome and picked her up, I used my hand to stop the bleeding… I held her close to me. "WHO??" I was trying to conceal my anger. " Koga… he said that if he…couldn't have me… then no one could…" Sango pulled up in her truck, I jumped in the back and just held Kagome, we were to the hospital in ten minutes, or less… Sango drove very fast when she was worried. I think I had stopped the bleeding… if she died… don't even think like that… she's gonna live, she has to live… the doctors took her back to work on her. Sango called Miroku to explain what had just happened and why I had run off so quickly… Kagome please be okay… one of her favorite songs popped into my head…

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
[x2  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Kagomes POV

I woke up in a hospital bed, I thought at first for my cutting… had I gone too far? Then I realized my stomach ached. I pulled my gown up so I could see if there was a reason for my pain… there was a large stab womb. Suddenly the memories crashed on top of me like a wave I the ocean. I had run to my car to get away from Inuyasha, as I was driving I noticed Koga, he was flagging me down… so I pulled over. He came over and opened my door. " hey Koga… how's your day going?" he looked preoccupied. " Kagome… will you be my woman?" I hated it when he did that. " you know my heart belongs to another…" I reached to grab the side of the door so I could shut it. Koga held it open. " but he doesn't even care about you… I love you…" " I love him… I am sorry Koga…" Koga looked kind of crazy, he pulled something out of his back pocket. " are you sure you don't want to give me a chance?" I reluctantly nodded. Koga took what he had hidden behind his back out… to my horror I realized it was a knife… Koga plunged his knife into my stomach, and then ripped it out, spraying blood all over himself. " I'm sorry but if I cant have you… no one can…" he looked at the knife, then at me, and he ran away… that's all I could remember at the moment… the door began to open… it was Inuyasha… what the hell was he doing here…he should be with that bitch… " I know what you are thinking… I dumped her… are you okay?" he broke up with her… " Inuyasha… why do you care…I mean you don't give a fuck about me…" he sat on my bed next to me and put his hand on top of mine… " I care about you… more than you know… and I swear to the gods… I will get Koga, I will tare hom apart for doing this to you…" how did he know about Koga… the door opened again, I expected it to be Sango, but it was Koga. Inuyasha stood in front of me. I was afraid, more afraid than I had ever been… I kept having flashbacks of what happened… then things began to get blurry… Inuyasha, don't let him hurt me….


	3. Kagomes painful past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and yes that's Justin Timberlake's song, My Love

Inuyashas POV

Kagome was going into shock from seeing that bastard… the anger in me began to become uncontrollable as I stood up… he had the nerve to show up here, I was going to murder him… Kagomes heart rate had Increased and it looked like she was struggling to talk… Koga still had the scent of her blood all over him… " I had to see if…if….if you survived…" Miroku and Sango pushed past him. " if you value your sorry life you will leave…" I was being as calm as I possibly could, but I wanted to slice him to shreds with my claws… " its your fault Inuyasha… she in love with you… and you don't even care…but I treat her right and give her my heart… she turns me down… I just wanted to put her out of her misery, out of the pain you cause her…" Sango and Miroku were trying to calm Kagome down, but its like she wasn't all there… she wasn't even hearing them… " I swear to god I will fucking kill you now get the hell out of here!!" Koga took a step towards Kagomes bed, I jumped in front of it and punched him in the face… his limp body fell to the floor… I was about to start wailing on him when Miroku and Sango held me back. " let me go I want to fucking kill him!!" Miroku began to speak, his voice was very calming. " Inuyasha, do you want to go to jail? You cant protect Kagome from in there… we will call the cops and have Koga arrested…" I couldn't go to jail and leave Kagome here all by herself… unprotected… Sango and Miroku let me go and I glared at Koga… not even two minutes later Kikyo showed up… oh no… not her too… she looked at Kagome and smiled. " Aww poor little bitch get stabbed?… so sad… she lived…" Sango stepped forward, she was so angry, I mean the ora that surrounded her scared me. "listen you stupid bitch, you have one minute to get the hell out of this hospital room or you will regret it…" Kikyos face was already badly bruised from Kagome, I smiled to myself at the thought of what I had seen… " do you really think you frighten me Sango? I can control anyone I want, I can ruin your life, or Mirokus, or Kogas… I already ruined both Inuyashas and Kagomes… now its your turn…" she admitted to it… I wasn't in control… I couldn't fight it when I was with Kikyo… she had just wanted to destroy Kagome and I… " if your dead you cant ruin anyone's life…" just then Kagome opened her eyes and pulled her IV out. She stood up and I walked over to her… but she wasn't in control, their was no emotion in her eyes, Kikyo had her soul and was controlling her… Kagome looked at me and then slammed me into the wall, she was trying to attack Sango… Miroku jumped in her way. " I'm going to kill you… you stupid bitch…" Sango leaped toward Kikyo but was knocked out by Koga… could Kikyo be controlling him as well? If she had she would have already made him kill Kagome, so this was of his own free will… " Sango!!!" Miroku looked at Koga. " you bastard!! Come on Kagome, snap out of this!!" I stepped behind Kagome and her. " go kick Kogas ass, save your girl!!" Kagome struggled in my arms… I couldn't think of what I could do to help her… how could I snap her out of this… so I sang some song she used to love, she always wanted me to sing it to her…

" Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-  
If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")  
_[Chorus:_  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love  
Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")  
_[Chorus:_  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love  
_[T.I.'s rap:_  
Alright it's time to get it JT  
I don't know why she hesitates for man  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle my B.I.  
They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will  
_[Chorus:_  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love"

Kagome fell limp in my arms, I picked her up and put her back onto her bed, her stitches were beginning to bleed. Kikyo looked astonished, and Miroku was fighting Koga, and Sango was in the middle of the fight. I quickly ran and grabbed Sango, laying her next to Kagome on the bed. " you know Inuyasha I can only control Kagome because the poor girl wants to die so badly… its easy for me to take hold of her. Now you… you took some time dear…" Miroku punched Koga one good time in the face and he was out. " you are a horrible person… I hope you burn in hell!!" I was serious, and a smile sneaked across Kikyos face. " oh I will go to hell… and I am dragging you down with me!!" she smirked. I was about to lunge toward her, if she was unconscious then we had a chance of getting Kagome back… " wait, what is this…how can she invade my… AH!! Get out of my head!!" Kikyo had her eyes shut and her hands covering her face. I looked back at Kagome whose eyes were open and her fists were clenched… her and Kikyo shared the same power, Kagome was very strong. Kikyo was brought to her knees and was crying. " PLEASE!! I beg you… stop… PLEASE!!" Kagome was angry. " how does it feel? Having someone bring all your painful memories back? It hurts doesn't it? You are easy to get to Kikyo… what with all of the sorrow you hide…" a nurse walked in, breaking Kagomes concentration… Kikyo took this chance and ran. " we heard some noise, is everything okay?" " I am fine, but I am going home today, I cant stay here any longer…" the woman looked upset but knew there was no talking Kagome out of it. " okay we will get the paper work ready…" was Kagome really ready to go back?

Kagomes POV

I was still next to Sango, who was knocked out… Miroku was holding her hand. " come on baby, wake up…" I found things out about Kikyo, her father used to abuse her… in more ways than one, she saw him take his own life… after he had killed her mother of course, he told Kikyo he was leaving her here because they never wanted her… so she was to stay alone on earth for ever… the thought of that made Kikyo cry, because it was at times like these that she realized she was all alone. Deep down inside she wants to die… and she fears she will become like me…. I wanted to go home, I can protect myself there… Inuyasha was still here and it hurt me to see him… maybe Kikyo had been controlling Inuyasha when I found them. " Kagomes… are you okay?" I fake smiled. " I am fine." she found the repressed memories of what my father had done, I was not fine… just remembering made me want to cut… it must have shown on my face because Inuyasha gently rubbed my cheek… I was worried about Sango, she just came too, Miroku had her in his arms, he was so worried.. " Miroku what happened? Kagome, is she okay?" she was worried about me… " Sango… I am fine…" somehow she knew what was wrong, she jumped out of Mirokus arms and walked over to me. " she made you remember… didn't she?" I could feel the warm tears running down my cheek, but I wouldn't admit it. Inuyasha and Miroku were watching dumbfounded. " Sango… I don't know what your talking about… umm, I'm gonna get dressed and head home…" Inuyasha broke in. " Kagome your car isn't here… what aren't you telling us?" I stood up and grabbed my clothing. " someone can give me a ride… Sango?" she nodded giving me a fake smile. I had a razor in my pants pocket, I planned to use it… I shut and locked the door to the bathroom as I had a flashback…

Kagomes Flashback:  
two years ago my father was finally forced to leave home… I remember watching him relentlessly beat my mother, over and over again…. She was beaten to death by him, I tried to save her… and that's when it started… I was beaten everyday… I would never let him hurt Sota though, I almost died protecting him… I remember crying in my room at night, begging god to put us out of our misery… after about six months of the abuse Sango began asking questions… another six months went by and he was removed, after I was put in the hospital of course… he had broken 3 of my ribs, my wrist, and my jaw… I looked pitiful… Sota was put with dads parents, I stayed with moms dad at the shrine… I could feel all of my pain come back as I zoned out… when I came too I was laying on the floor and Inuyasha and Sango were banging on the door… I noticed my arm was bleeding, Inuyasha must smell it. The door was broken down by Inuyasha. " Kagome… what… why?" he couldn't finish any of his questions as he ran over to me and ripped his shirt to wrap around my wrist. I looked at myself, when did I get dressed? When did I cut? I didn't remember… Inuyasha was helping me up. "Kagome what happened?" I looked into his beautiful eyes. " I … honestly don't know… I don't think I should be left alone for a while…"


End file.
